


Codex Erotica

by Dapperpunch



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperpunch/pseuds/Dapperpunch
Summary: .~ A collection of sketches of erotic nature ~.This is just a place where I will dump my cheeky nsfw sketches that I have been collecting over the past year. Expect very messy pencil lines and two mature men being particularly naughty.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Table of Contents

(Any necessary warnings will be indicated next to the corresponding chapter title)

  * Chapter 1: Table of Contents
  * Chapter 2: Nov 4, 2018
  * Chapter 3: Nov 8, 2018
  * Chapter 4: Nov 23, 2018
  * Chapter 5: Nov 23, 2018 (bonus)




	2. Nov 4, 2018

I call this piece "Two Dicks"


	3. Nov 8, 2018

When your demon boyfriend wants to smooch but forgot to turn off the demon part.


	4. Nov 23, 2018

Tfw you're forced to go to a fancy party you hate but then sneak out with your gaunt boyfriend and he gives you the best head of your life.


	5. Nov 23, 2018 (bonus)

I spent a few years drawing very beefy, plump men so suddenly getting invested in two skinny, wiry dudes (kindly nicknamed as "salty breadsticks" by a friend) was a bit of a shock to my drawing skills. 

So naturally I drew them boning a lot. 


End file.
